Alternate Ending of Betrayal of The Sea
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: The ending of the story, that plan went as planned. Chapter Six might be a little sentence of graphic violence. Be warned.
1. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

Everyone at Camp Half-Blood and the rest of the seven were shocked when Percy shrugged like he had no problem killing them.

Percy, himself turned towards his companion and gave her a look.

"What am I? You're servant?" She asked, before walking towards the tree line, mumbling curses aimed at Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes at her questions.

She came back to the monster made clearing with a tall simple body bow.

The Apollo campers, who were watching were jealous.

The girl handed the bow to Percy, along with a pack full of arrows.

Percy turned towards the tied demi-gods with the bow in hand. He took his stance and pulled back on the string with three arrows.

The campers at Camp Half-Blood relaxed knowing he sucks at archery.

Percy aimed to his first victim, Frank.

Frank wide eyed, knowing he was going to die by Percy's hand.

And, that's what happened. The three arrows pierced his forehead, throat, and heart. Instantly killing him.

The other tied demi-gods looked away, as Frank's head was barely attached to his body.

The demi-gods who witnessed the death, were in outrage.

Percy didn't stop there, he notched three more arrows and aimed at Leo.

And, the results were the same.

Percy kept going down the line. His next victim different from the last.

Frank was shocked.

Leo was mad.

Jason was outraged.

Piper was confused.

Annabeth was betrayed.

And, Hazel. Oh, sweet and beautiful Hazel, she was different from everyone else.

Looking at Percy, she realized something was different. He was tricking someone, but before she could think about it Percy winked at her and the world went dark.

And, all the demi-gods were murderous towards Percy.

"Am I still leading the army that's been formed into the Ramon ranks?" Percy asked as he turned towards Gaea, after he killed Hazel.

The iris message went black. And, a battle began.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 **~Hazel's POV~**

When I could think clearly again, I heard talking.

I knew for a fact I wasn't in the underworld.

"-zel, Hazel, Hazel!"

My eyes opened, and I sat up at my name.

Looking to where I heard it, I saw Frank across from me. In a cell.

I looked around to see Piper in the cell next to mine, then Annabeth next to her.

Next to Frank was Jason, then Leo on the end.

I was confused on how we got here. Didn't we die?

Noticing I was sitting on something soft, I looked down to see a nice bed.

Everyone had a good bed, but we're in cells. Feels like a basement, too.

"Hazel, are you-" The big door at the end of the room in between Annabeth and Leo opened, interrupting Frank's question.

Once the door opened, someone stood there and flipped a switch.

I didn't notice how dark it was, until the lights came on.

I heard footsteps in front of my cell and the door opening.

I panicked I tried getting of the bed. But, it failed, because of my eyes haven't adjusted to the light, and my foot was chained to the bed, while everyone else wasn't.

"Hazel. Calm down." I heard a voice in front of me.

I blinked a few times at the person in front of me.

"Percy?" I asked.

He smiled at me, while everyone else started yelling.

Frank the most, saying he will kill Percy for going near me.

But, Percy ignored them and walked to the foot of the bed. He knelt down and pulled the blanket of my foot and took a necklace off his neck.

It was a chain with a key on it.

Percy unlocked my foot and stood up. He tossed me the key.

Everyone quieted down to hear what he would say, as he opened his mouth. "Unlock everyone's cell and come upstairs."

With that he walked out of my cell, through the door, and up the stairs.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 **~Piper's POV~**

I was nervous and cautious on what we would find upstairs.

Walking the steps, I started to hear a conversation.

"-don't remember?" A girl's voice asked.

"What do you think?" Percy's asked, his voice as clear as day.

I finished the steps and stood in a living area.

I cleared my throat. Their attention snapped towards me.

Looking down, Percy went back to his book, apparently.

With a warm smile the girl, who was sitting on the countertop to my right. "Are you hungry? Because, breakfast is on the table." She gestured to the table to her right.

Leo ran to the table, sat down, and was about to start eating, until he asked. "Is it poisonous?"

The girl laughed softly.

"Yes, Leo. We made sure Gaea didn't kill you, faked your deaths, and kept you safe until you woke up, just to poison you." Percy stated sarcastically, not looking up from his book.

The girl gave him a disapproving look.

She sighed. "Just eat, Leo." She said softly.

Leo started to eat, while we walked over and sat down.

In was quiet for awhile as we eat, Percy read, and the girl sitting on the counter and looking at some notebook paper.

"Oh. I'm Michaela, by the way. Sorry for not saying anything earlier. And, sorry for how I acted towards you yesterday." The girl, Michaela, said apologetically.

I smiled at her, she seems sweet.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" Leo asked, with a mouth full of food.

I gave him a disapproving look.

Michaela laughed again. "We already ate." She said, smiling.

Leo nodded and went back to eating.

I looked over to the living area on my right, Percy was still on the couch reading a book.

When we were finished with our breakfast, Percy got up and walked over to a cabinet on the right side of the living area.

"So, you are going to take them?" Michaela asked, watching Percy's every move.

He replied, while still in the cabinet. "Yes."

Michaela nodded.

"Take us where?" Annabeth asked.

"To the Argo II." Michaela stated, and smiled at how Leo perked up at the name of his ship.

"It's here?" Leo asked, bouncing in his seat.

The cabinet slammed shut. "Yes, Leo." Percy answered.

My eyes widen, as I saw what Percy had taken out of the cabinet. He was holding a pistol.

"Please don't shot me." Leo exclaimed, holding his arms up in surrender.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to shoot you, Leo."

He placed a holster on his hip, and placed the pistol inside. Walking to the fridge, he picked up his bow that was next to it, and placed the arrow pack on his back. He gripped his bow, and folded it in half, and placed it on top of the arrows.

You could tell it was magic.

"Okay. Let's go." Percy exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Michaela asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Percy gave her a confused, until she pointed to his neck with an eye roll.

"Hazel." He said, with his hand out.

Hazel tossed him, his keys and he put the chain around his neck.

"Now. Can I go?" He asked Michaela.

After not receiving anything for two seconds, he walk to the back of the kitchen to the door. "C'mon. Let's go!" He exclaimed again, not waiting to see if we were following or not.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

Walking, or running, to catch up with Percy took a few minutes.

The moment when we caught up to him, he stops.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, out of breath.

Percy didn't reply, only held his hand out in front of his chest, pushing outwards.

About three feet away from his chest, his hand hit a force field kind of thing.

Percy separated the field with his hands, created an opening, and walked through it. All with no problem.

"C'mon, it won't stay open forever." He said, a mixture between impatience and boredom.

We glanced at each other and walked through. Going down a trail going into the woods, with Percy in the lead.

I looked back and saw, or didn't see, the opening that we walked through.

I shook my head and jogged to catch up.

After walking on the trail through the woods for at least three miles, I decided to break the silence.

Jogging up to Percy, wanting to ask a few questions.

Slightly out of breath, I made it to Percy and started matching his pace.

"Where are we?" I asked, struggling to get up.

"Alaska." He replied shortly.

Percy kept walking, while we all stopped. He noticed, because he stopped, groaned, and turned towards us, raising an eyebrow questionably.

"We're in Alaska?" Frank asked.

"Yes. Now, can we get moving?" Percy asked, before turning back around and continuing.

"What is your problem?" I asked, getting irritated and annoyed.

He stops, but, stays silent.

"I feel like you're going with Michaela, because you're bored with us, who you've known longer." I stated.

I said something wrong, because Percy turned towards me. "Michaela was right about one thing yesterday. You don't know me, so don't act like it." He turned back around and continued on.

It was silent after Percy's outburst, but I was actually hurt that he would say that.

I sighed. I wish I never met Percy.

Percy, all the sudden stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Jason asked.

Percy looked over to the right, where a tree stood in a small little clearing with the trail.

I took a step towards the tree, it was as if it was calling me. Begging me to forget my regrets.

All of a sudden, a hand was pulling my wrist back.

I looked up to see Percy's face, looking at the tree with an unknown emotion.

Percy started pulling and practically threatened the others.

After another mile, we stopped before a steep hill going down.

Percy finally let go of my arm and took a step back.

"Take the rope and pull back with all your strength, and start going down." Percy instructed, before turning to the right of the woods and left without another word.

"Did he just leave us?" Leo asked.

"And, he left us unprotected." Piper stated.

I looked down and realized I didn't have my sword, nor did the others have their weapons.

"I guess we keep moving." I suggested, and started the climb down the steep hill.

When I got to the bottom, Jason took Piper down by the winds, Frank took Hazel down by being a hawk, and Leo came down right behind me.

"It's not far now."

We jumped, and reached for non-existing weapons. But, relaxed when it was only Percy.

"Where did you go?" I growled.

"I went a different way. The fun way." Percy shrugged, with a insane glint in his eyes.

"C'mon. Like I said, it's not far now." Percy announced, before walking on.

We started walking, as well.

"What was that tree?" Hazel asked.

Percy took a deep breath. "That tree is cursed. It was watered with the River Lethe. It wants to help those who regret." He took another deep breath, never turning around. "Once you touch the tree, you will not only forget what you had regretted, but your whole life."

We walked in silence, thinking over the tree's story.

Once we walked in a clearing, with a dock, I knew we were here. But, I didn't see the Argo II.

"Where's my ship?" Leo asked Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Leo."

He walked to the end of the dock, and moved to the plague that sat on a wooden pole.

Percy took off, his chain necklace with a key, his neck and slipped it in the plague.

Turning the key, Percy pressed some buttons, before the water in front of him moved and revealed the Argo II.

"Festus!" Leo screamed, taking off on the ship, by the ladder.

Piper and Jason laughed a little, and followed. Along with Hazel and Frank.

I watched as Percy flipped a switch and the rope that was attached to the Argo II was released.

"You might want to get on the boat. I can't hold it in place forever." Percy informed me.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. You may never know my story." He sounded sad and lost, when he said that.

"Annabeth!" Piper yelled. "C'mon!"

I looked back to Percy and took a chance.

I walk up to him and kissed his check, whispering in his ear. "I hope you're happy with her."

I climbed the ladder, and Jason handed me my sword.

I felt the ship move.

I looked around at everyone, and saw a family in the rest of the seven.

My eyes widened, I ran to the railing. "Percy!" I yelled.

He looked up from what he was doing.

"Whose Michaela's godly parent?!" I yelled.

He looked like he was debating something. "Poseidon!" He yelled back with a grin.

With one last wave, he ran back the way we came.

"That was Percy's sister?"

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 **~Jason's POV~**

The journey back to Camp Half-Blood took about 25 hours.

Once we landed in the lake, all the campers came running towards us, shocked.

I wonder why.

We got off the Argo II, found out they saw Percy kill us, and had a battle with Gaea's forces.

The Olympian's showed up to our shock, and took everyone to Olympus so we can talk about what happened.

When we finished explaining, my father decided to see what Percy and Michaela were doing, after having a fight with Poseidon about another child (which ending in many saying that Zeus has two children as well).

We were all quietly watching as the blank screen light up.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	6. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

 **~Michaela's POV~**

It was the day after the crew of the Argo II left.

Percy was on the couch reading the magical book again, and I was on the kitchen counter going through song lyrics on notebook paper.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Percy asked randomly.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed, and set the book on the coffee table. "You weren't here when I got back." He stated, silently daring me to lie.

I sighed. "I was in England." I said, hearing my slight accent.

"Ohhh. For a minute there, I thought you went out and did something fun." He went back to his book, relieved.

"That's because you're scared." I stated.

"It's an rational fear." He tried to defend himself.

I snorted unladylike. "Rational fear? Percy you're afraid of something you shouldn't fear. Especially, when you're you." I said with an raised eyebrow.

Percy sighed, and went back to the book.

I looked down, frowning. "You don't remember." I stated in sadness.

I heard him sigh. "What happened?" He asked softly.

I looked up. He was pleading me.

I nodded. "It happened a long time ago." I started, letting Percy get comfortable. And, not letting him interrupt, I started.

"It started when the Sea God fell in love with a mortal. About seventeen years ago, the mortal gave born to a son. Two years later, the same god fell in love with different a mortal. _She_ gave birth to a girl. Another two years and they met. When the boy saw the girl, he yelled out a name and gave her a bear hug. They immediately became the best of friends for years. The best of _siblings_. Until the night of the girl's six birthday, she and her mother visited her grandparents old farmhouse. Her grandparents died earlier that week due to natural causes, leaving the old farmhouse to their only daughter. The girl went out on a ride with her horse, Snowflake. The girl was gone for thirty minutes, and when she got back to the house, it was already up in flames."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened up my eyes and continued.

"The Fates appeared to the girl and she became their champion. The next morning the girl went to live with the boy and his mother. They adopted her. They were _family_. After a year of living with them, the mother got married. Her husband was nice for a few moments, but the boy and the girl knew differently. Thought the years until the girl's ninth birthday, were full of pain, misery, and suffering. Their stepdad was abusive, with beer bottles, threats, cuts, bruises, and worst of all a burned back revealing a Pegasus on the girl' back. The day of the girl's ninth birthday, she was running away from the boy, she got to the kitchen, where someone pulled her to them and thruster a knife in her back, then dropped her. The boy came in, running to her side trying to help. She died, making him promise to forget her and live his life."

I clapped my hands together. "That's the end of the story. The boy's name is Percy and the girl's Michaela."

I looked Percy in the eye. "Now, do you feel better knowing what happened?"

I didn't give him time to answer as I walked out the house, to give him time.

That, and the Olympians and both camps were watching us.

I thought one thing as I drove off on my motorcycle.

Never look in to something, if you don't know if you can handle it or not.

 **The End.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
